Natural
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Just after Madame Red's funeral, Ciel realizes the inevitable.  Sebastian/Ciel  Lemon


**Hey guys! It's M!**

**I know, I know, I thought I was done with the Kuro one-shots for a while too. But I've been getting such great responses to them... and I love a good Seba/Ciel fic, so who was I to say no when this little plot bunny hopped my way?**

**So, I hope you enjoy. This is the longest lemon I've ever written... (Eeek!) So we'll see how it comes out. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I were in charge of writing Kuro, I would've killed off Elizabeth this last arc. Who is with me?**

* * *

><p>To some degree, it had been expected. They'd always been bound in every possible way; master and servant, partners in crime, intellectual equals. Connected inexplicably, it only made sense that they would come together in this way as well. But, even the expected can be surprising when it strikes without warning. There was still the feeling of skipping a beat, shock jolting a child's minuscule heart as the autumn leaves swirled to the ground around them.<p>

It was after his thirteenth birthday, after the Jack the Ripper case, after Madame Red's funeral. It was just after the funeral, settled in the Phantomhive rose garden, sheltered from the view of the manor by the molting oak trees and stark white blossoms. The earl's swirling black coat isolated him from the chill of the wind. His hands circled absentmindedly around a cup of tea, as his butler stood just slightly behind him, hellish heat radiating from him.

"Jasmine?" A single blue eye stared dazedly forward as Ciel took a sip of the steaming drink.

Pale, simpering lips curled up into a honeyed smile. "My lord is correct, as always."

Delicately, the smaller of the two set down down his cup, oversized ring clinking against the china. "Perhaps the gossipmongers are correct. My family does seem to be cursed."

"Morbid and foolish thoughts do not suit you, young master." White gloved hands cleared the table methodically, bustling around his master's still figure.

Only the blue eye moved as Ciel followed his servant's movements. "Do you disagree? My parents' murders, my aunt's mania... We hardly seem to be _blessed_."

"Perhaps not." Sebastian kept his back turned as he spoke in a teasing, taunting voice. "I see you failed to mention yourself, my lord."

Tension snapped into being in the child's small body. "Don't _toy_ with me, Sebastian. You know full well what curses plague my soul."

With deliberate elegance, the demon circled around the table to tower over Ciel. "I hope you do not count _me_ among those curses."

Unintimidated, Ciel glared up at his dark butler. "You're hardly a blessing."

Pressing a hand against the heart of his coat, Sebastian smiled even wider. "If you'll recall, young master, I did save your life. Do you not consider that a blessing?"

"One would be hard-pressed to find one good word that could be applied to _you_." The earl yawned, but his uncovered eye sparkled with an alertness that contradicted with his bored demeanor.

Kneeling slowly so that maroon eyes were level with blue, Sebastian extended the tips of his fingers to brush against the fragile line of Ciel's cheekbones. "Well, I can most truthfully say that I count _you_ among my greatest blessings, if that word even applies to a creature such as me."

Ciel batted away Sebastian's hand with a scowl. A faint shock of pink dusted his cheeks. "Yes, because my soul is oh-so-delicious and tempting. I get it, Sebastian. That rambling speech is rather tedious at this point."

The demon would not be deterred. "There is that." The rejected hand fell to trail with brazen intimacy up a porcelain calf. "But I must say that it has been a while since I met a human as... entertaining as you have proved to be. In some ways, you represent the essence of humanity, but at the same time, you are completely other and separated from them. This contrast, this clash, is what makes you so very interesting to serve, my lord."

Jerking his head to the side, Ciel broke eye contact. "As _entertaining_ as you may think I am, that does not give you leave to touch me so familiarly."

"You don't seem to be moving away." Leaning closer, simpering lips almost touched the shell of the boy's pale ear. "You know what I'm offering." The words were barely a whisper, so close were they to silence.

"It's wrong." How many times had they teetered on this precipice? How many times had Ciel stared into knowing ruby eyes and made the same weak excuses to himself? It was a tradition at this point, set in the stone of their relationship. One of the many roles they both played. Master, servant, teacher, student, demon, soul, king, knight. The tempter and the tempted.

"You've never been so adverse to sin before." Pressing closer, the serpent endeavored to ensnare its prey in its inescapable coils, but the kitten seemed to evade it at every turn. But it was an inevitable cycle, predator and prey, and this impasse could not hold forever. Something had to give. Frustrated by constant, unfathomable refusals, Sebastian tried again. "What do you _want_, young master?"

The words broke the strange reverie that had passed over the boy. Determined hands pushed insistently at the butler's unmoving shoulders. "What I _want_ is to avenge my parents' murders, nothing more. _That_ is why you are here. Don't forget your place."

Standing back up with effortless ease, Sebastian looked as bemused as ever. "If you will permit me one question, young master." He paused as a ringed hand waved its assent. "If you would tell me the reasons behind your refusal. I'm afraid I've never been denied before."

A blue eye rolled. "You're such a whore, Sebastian. And there are innumerable reasons to say no. My first statement being one of them."

Releasing a gusty sigh, Sebastian shook his head. "I'd hoped for a far more eloquent answer, but if the young master is afraid of telling me-"

"If you think such a simplistic goad will loosen my tongue, you are mistaken. I can hardly detail every reason I have to reject your advances. If you _must_ have a concise answer, then..." He paused, twisting the ring on his finger. "I am a Phantomhive. It would be a disgrace to let you do such a thing."

"If you choose to cling to the morals and ethics of this ignorant world, perhaps you are right, my lord. But you forget one thing." Locking his hands on the back of Ciel's high-backed chair, Sebastian loomed over the child, caging him in with his body. "Who else is there? As I said, I will accompany you to the very end. Even if your throne crumbles and the shining crown rots away. Even if countless bodies pile up, there will I remain, upon the heap of carcasses beside the little king who lies silently until I hear the final call. I will never betray you, never leave you. We are bound tighter than any binding of blood, duty, or marriage could bring you. Will you deny what is natural? When your soul is promised to me, why deny such a distant intimacy as sex?" The child seemed almost under a spell as he listened to the gilded words. "If it helps any, I do not extend this offer to every contractor that comes along. You know I do not lie."

In the silence that followed, their invisible tethers seemed to pull them even tighter together. Ciel's breathing sped as he watched the orange leaf of an oak tree spiral down to land on the ground, soft as a feather.

"Sometimes I hate when you speak." The crisp murmur was addressed to the ground, but the demon understood exactly what was being said.

Victory.

"Well then." Even though Ciel's expression was business-like, all the glee of finally giving in to a much desired temptation danced in his uncovered eye. "You know what to do, I'm assuming."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Here, my lord?" He gestured around them, to the oaks and the rosebushes and the stern marble table. "Perhaps I might suggest an easier place. Beds are always a good place to start."

A pale hand darted up to grab at his servant's black tie, nearly identical to his own. "Do it now. Or I'll come to my senses and call this whole ridiculous... _thing_ off."

"I believe they call it an affair, my lord." Smirking tauntingly, Sebastian picked his lord up with ease and re-situated him atop the cleared table. "A liaison, a rendezvous, a sin..."

Ciel scowled, hand still tightly strangling the black silk in its grip. "Don't remind me. Just get on with it."

Faces only inches apart, there was no room to incline his head. Sebastian flicked his eyes mockingly downward instead. "Yes, my lord."

The smaller of the two was shaking, almost trembling, when heated lips finally collided with his. Wanting it, needing it, did not detract from the terror that consumed him at the thought of letting someone, anyone, _especially_ a demon, have him in this way, again. His body had been so violated, so misused... he tensed at the very memory, cold and unresponsive against insistent lips.

"Relax, young master." Spidery fingers tickled his ribs gently and Ciel let loose a small gasp at the sensation. Sebastian took that as an invitation to press into the boy's mouth, actions shifting from careful and sweet to something more befitting of a demon. The kisses had a rough, untamed edge, passion and tempting desire all flowing forth. All Ciel could do was cling limply to the lapels of Sebastian's vest as the blood in his body surged with a sudden hot fever.

A gloved hand grasped one of the earl's thighs and daringly pulled it over the butler's hip, so they were even closer together. "Now, my lord, I know you can do better." The words brushed Ciel's lips and seemed to breathe in the air from the small pants he exhaled. Ciel thought he could almost smell the intoxicating scent of hell in the demon's breath. "Even little, innocent Miss Elizabeth would not be impressed with a kiss such as that."

"Shut up!" Flushed red with anger, the earl surged up to lock his lips with the other's. One hand reached to entangle in silky, dark hair and pull, for better access and control. Tongues twirled together and, gradually, the memory of how his mouth was supposed to move came back to him. Ciel was pleased to discover that his butler no longer had complete domination. Pressing upwards with a fierce eagerness, he had equal participation in the dance of tongues, transferring the taste of his jasmine tea into the other's mouth as well.

When the boy had to break for air, Sebastian slid smoothly to the side. Languidly, he circled his tongue around dips and hollows of the small ear. When he lightly flicked the small ear piercing, the boy squirmed as he muffled a breathy gasp. Even contained, his sounds were loud to his ears, echoing in their secluded garden. The sheer exposure of the area reentered his mind. At any moment, Finny or one of the other staff could stumble upon them and all would be ruined. Instinctively, he shied away. Large hands tightened to hold the thirteen year old still as the demon bit down lightly on the area just below the stud and rejoiced in the unwilling keening sound that was released.

With a quick tug, Ciel's black cloak was sent spiraling to the ground. "You do look lovely in black, my lord," Sebastian murmured against the almost see-through skin of the boy's neck, as he nuzzled and sucked. "It suits you."

"If you say it's the color of my soul, Sebastian, I will hit you," Ciel gritted out, otherwise occupied with containing the little moans and mewls that threatened to rise out of him as the butler's left hand stroked his calf.

"And you were pushing your luck putting on these socks, young master. Your legs have looked deliciously appealing all day." His nails sank in to the thick material, emphasizing his point.

Likewise, Ciel's nails bit into the back of Sebastian's neck. "Don't be vulgar." He pressed himself harder against the other as the urge to grind, to apply friction, grew stronger. Sweat began to accumulate at his hairline, to drip slowly down the back of his neck. His other leg moved of its own accord to wrap around Sebastian's waist. Strictly ironed clothing impeded his movements. "Jacket, off."

Both black jackets fell to the ground in seconds, the difference in their size ironic as limbs were instantly entangled once again, only to separated seconds later when it was decided that shirts were also unnecessary.

For the darkly disguised demon, it had been worth the wait. His deceptive tongue licked leisurely at the slender, alabaster chest presented to him. Ribs could be seen lurking just under the thin layer of skin that sheltered the earl from the world. Sebastian made sure to go through and lick every one of them. The feel of that fine satin skin was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Even on the outside, his master tasted sinfully heavenly.

"Stop it, Sebastian," Ciel ordered, voice faltering for a second. His face flushed as he watched the man descending lower. "Get on with it."

Seeing as it was not a stated order, the taller of the two felt free to ignore the commands. In retaliation, the child let out an angry grunt and leaned down to sink his teeth into the juncture of the other man's shoulder and the neck. Sebastian stiffened for a moment, mildly surprised, mildly turned on by the sharp pain before giving a toothy grin and yanking down the boy's pants.

"Is this what you wanted, my lord?" He asked, sickly sweet, before descending to lick, caress, swallow Ciel's cock.

"Nnng!" Head thrashing back and forth from the sudden pleasure, the intimate touch that filled him with as much fear as desire. "Se-sebas..." His voice trailed off as he locked his jaw against any other sounds. He couldn't even look down; he could feel the burgundy gaze that was attached to him and he wanted no part of it. He kept his gaze on the far away windows, just to make sure... Jolting in surprise, he felt as a still-gloved hand snapped the string of his eyepatch and tossed the broken mask away. His eyes flickered down, only to lock with the laughing gaze of the man currently pleasuring him with his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ahhh." Much as he tried to get words out, none would come. Every sense in his body was heightened, all focused on exactly what that skilled tongue was doing. His hands clenched in dark hair, trying to get across his point as he accidentally ripped a couple of strands out.

Sebastian was never one for orders. As soon as Ciel's hands tightened, he eased off, pulling away to stare up at the gloriously flushed creature above him, framed back stark branches and reddening leaves.

"You didn't think that was going to be it, did you?" In one fluid motion, he got to his feet, removing Ciel's pants the rest of the way in the process. Leisurely, he ran his hands down the curve of the boy's arse, tracing down to his legs and pulling them tighter around him. "I suppose my lord won't be returning the favor."

Even in his lust-filled state, the earl's glare was exceptionally potent. "Not even an option." Slowly, he ground against his servant, the sound of the friction the only thing to be heard besides his breath and the wind encasing them. "Do get on with it. If you're this slow in all your duties, perhaps it's time for me to find a new butler. You're hardly what one would expect from a servant of Phantomhive."

Smirking characteristically, Sebastian ran his hand along the crack of Ciel's ass, circling slowly around the clenching hole there. "Some things, young master, need to be done _slowly_ to ensure the proper amount of _attention_ is given to the task." His voice darkened as he continued, "I would not rush such an important duty. You deserved to be throughly _ravished_."

Ciel shuddered as a finger, coated with who-knows-what, slid into him. He squirmed at the feeling. He'd never been _prepared_ before, and he wasn't sure he entirely liked it. It felt strange, more like an invasion than anything else. Clenching, his body tried to reject it, even as Sebastian petted his hair soothingly and reminded him to, "Relax, young master."

Another finger and another and then-

"Oh!" A slender back arched impossibly as something was struck inside him. Something hot and heated and pleasureful and suddenly this absurd stretching was a lot more welcome. With needy mewl, Ciel pressed down harder on the three fingers, letting out a throaty moan when they struck the spot again, regardless of the possibility of intrusion.

It felt like the red eyes would burn him with the intensity of their gaze. "Wh-what?" he stammered out, grinding against the long fingers for all he was worth.

"I'm just enjoying the view, young master." Sebastian leaned in to work at the skin of Ciel's throat as he spoke. The boy had no idea how much his lustful stammering made Sebastian want to pound into him so hard that his voice died from screaming. "It's not often that you lose your composure so... interestingly."

A blush worked its way up Ciel's neck. "St-stop that." He pushed against broad shoulders. "For the millionth ti-time, get o-on with it."

"As you wish." Ignoring the sharp cry that he received when he removed his fingers from the tight cavern, the butler worked at undoing his own trousers, just enough so that he could pull his dick out. Carefully, he worked lube over his member, watching in sadistic pleasure as the fragile child clinging to him avoided the sight by screwing up his terribly wide eyes.

There was a swift tug of hips, and they were rubbing together, Sebastian doing what he did best; teasing. "Come on!" Ciel demanded, digging his heels into the man's back. "For God's sake, demon! How many times do I have to tell you? I want to get this over with!"

"But of course." Teeth flashed as the raven gave a swift buck of his hips and entered the boy to the hilt.

"_Fuck!_" Ciel's shrill curse echoed through the air. "God _damn it_!" His body contracted and convulsed, trying to shift into some sort of comfortable position, if such a thing existed. _This_ was bizarre feeling, although not painful like he remembered. Just_ weird_.

He was not given much time to adjust before Sebastian started moving, pulling and thrusting, sliding all the way out and then slamming back in again. Ciel could feel it in every bone of his body, as the pounding discomfort turned into strongly pulsing pleasure. Balanced on the edge of the table, back sliding further and further down against the marble, he couldn't feel anything but the incredible heat of this moment.

"Young master..." Sebastian was nibbling at his jaw, and his breath had sped. Ciel could even see the trickles of their sweat, intermingling as their bodies pushed closer and closer together, in their erotic dance. He hid his face in his servant's shoulder, panting against the elegant bone structure, and could feel the bites and licks moving to his lower neck, to his collarbone, to his shoulder blades. In a fit of bemusement, he reflected that, in a way, Sebastian was _eating_ him, and for some reason that made the whole thing even more sensuous. Ciel flung his head back with a gasp as his prostate was stimulated roughly and things began to spin even more out of control.

Sebastian's hand slipped between them and began pumping the boy, moving in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Ciel to come, ecstasy bursting throughout his body. He let out a cry, a wordless, nameless cry, as his body clamped down and twitching sin its bliss.

When he could focus again, Sebastian was still thrusting, rocking into that tight, _tight_ passage. Utterly spent, the earl just watched his demon's perfect face as the same pleasure rolled over him and heat splashed into Ciel.

A few seconds passed in stillness, the only movement the two's harsh breathing in the autumn hair. Then the dark haired demon pulled away, smiling sickeningly down at his master.

"Young master-"

"Go away," Ciel demanded, drawing his clammy knees into his body. "Just _go away_. It wasn't supposed to feel that way. It wasn't supposed to feel-"

"Right?" Sebastian completed his sentence with a satisfied lilt to his voice. "I told you, young master. It was only natural."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please tell me! And that means REVIEW! I recently posted a Pandora Hearts story that got NO reviews. Seriously, love it, hate it, REVIEW! Nothing is more disappointing than NO reviews. Even a simple, 'I really liked it' can make my day. So, if you do review, you have my utmost thanks. And I'm trying to get better about replying to reviews. I swear, I'm working on it!<strong>

**But thank you for reading! :D**

**And thanks to my lovely beta, B!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
